Karakura SuperHeroes
by Snewo
Summary: With Ichigo and company in Hueco Mundo, Aizen sends a Hollow army to Karakura... but the town seems more than able to fight back.. Ch 2 up!
1. Yuzu Unleashed!

A/N: Yay! A fanfic for the Karakura superheroes! Note: It will be a little different from the Anime/Manga heroes…

Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Karakura Superheroes, Chapter 1: Yuzu unleashed!**

As it was an unusually warm night, Karin Kurosaki sat awake, staring out at the clear night sky through her open window. Her twin sister Yuzu was downstairs, finishing up the dishes. It was just the two of them, as their father was at a meeting, and their brother, Ichigo was…well, Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo with his friends: Chad, Orihime, the Quincy Uryu, and Soul Reaper Rukia, working to fight off the evil Aizen. But only Karin knew this. She hadn't told Yuzu, because she didn't want her to worry.

Of course, the only reason Karin knew, was because she could see her Soul Reaper brother, and the monsters he fought, called the Hollows.

With a yawn, she laid down, getting sleepy, when she started to feel sick. _Oh man_, she thought. Then she heard Yuzu's scream. She ran downstairs.

Yuzu Kurosaki had just finished her dishes when she felt the presence. She had felt this before…

The wall of the living room exploded. Yuzu fell back with a yell. In minutes Karin, was by her side.

"Are you all right?" Karin asked.

"I'm fine… Karin, what is it?" Yuzu asked.

Karin hadn't thought Yuzu would be able to see it. It was a Hollow. "Its… a monster. Can you tell where it is?"

"Yes… its like a shimmer. Karin, you don't seem surprised…" Yuzu said.

"Neither do you." Karin remarked.

"It's just…. I have vague memories of monsters, which I thought were dreams… dreams involving Ichigo. They weren't dreams, were they Karin?" Yuzu said.

"Nope. Get back. It's coming, and you can't see it." Karin said, pushing Yuzu out of the way and grabbing her ball and kicking it hard at the hollow. "Karin Style Death Shot!" she yelled. The ball bounced of harmlessly. The hollow scooped her up. "Umm..tasty!" it growled.

"Yuzu, run!" Karin screamed.

Yuzu sat on the ground, frozen by fear. She couldn't move, only watch as her sister was swept up by the invisible thing_. I'm always so weak_, she thought pathetically. _Always protected, never protecting. I can't even see the things that attack… I'm so useless._ She saw tears running down Karin's face. Yuzu clenched her fists. _No. I will not be weak anymore. No longer the protected, but the protector. I won't let you die…_

"KARIN!" Yuzu yelled and stood up. Karin was shocked by the ferocity in her sister's experession.

"Yuzu…" she choked.

"Ruler, the mask of blood and flesh, all things of the universe fly, that which names all! Truth and temperance, slight claw at the dream wall which brooks no sin! Path of Destruction 33-Pale Fire Crash!" Yuzu shrieked sending a fireball into the hollow. The explosion caused the hollow to scream in pain and drop Karin.

_What the hell? _Karin wondered. The hollow charged at Yuzu. _Gotta get there_, Karin thought… _gotta make it_…

There was a flash, and Karin found herself in between the hollow and Yuzu. She aimed her strongest kick at its head. This time, her foot went through its head. The hollow disintegrated.

"Karin, did you just teleport?" Yuzu asked.

"I think… what about you? Where'd that spell come from?" Karin asked.

" I dunno… all of a sudden, I could see the monster, and those words came to mind…" Yuzu said.

_Are we like Ichigo?_ Karin wondered. "Yuzu… I think its time I told you something.." Karin said…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of chapter 1! Read and Review..


	2. I'd Rather Walk Alone

A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I'll update frequently

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Bleach, don't ask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karakura Superheroes, Chapter 2: I'd Rather Walk Alone 

Ryo Kunieda, of Karakura High School's class I-3, was usually seen with her nose stuck in a book. Today was no different. She was walking home from shopping with Michiru and Chizuru, reading while walking and ignoring her friends' nonsense.

"Come on Michiru…come stay the night with me!" Chizuru was saying.

"For the last time, Chizuru, NO! Just because Orihime isn't interested, don't be so desperate." Michiru said.

I'd rather walk alone, Ryo thought in dismay. Sighing at all the nonsense, she returned to her book. Then she heard a faint howl. She stopped and looked around.

"Ryo, what's the matter?" Chizuru asked.

"Did you two… hear something?" Ryo asked.

"No…" said Michiru. "What kind of something?"

"Like… a howl?" Ryo said.

"No…what are you reading Ryo? A horror book?" Chizuru said.

"Yeah, you're freaking us out Ryo." Michiru said.

"Hmm…" Ryo said.

The three continued their walk. She tried to forget the howl, but she couldn't. It was getting louder. Chills ran down her spine. Michiru and Chizuru didn't hear it.

_What is going on?_ Ryo wondered.

There was an explosion behind her. She, Chizuru, and Michiru were thrown forward by the force of it.

"What's happening?" Chizuru asked.

Ryo looked back into the clearing dust. She wished she hadn't.

Emerging from dust was the source of the howl, a terrible inhuman monster, wearing a white mask with a hole in its chest.

"W-What is that?" Ryo stammered.

"What is what?" Michiru asked.

_They can't see it!_ Ryo realized. The thing moved forward

_It's going to attack! _

"Run, Chizuru, Michiru!" Ryo yelled, and shoved them out of the way. The monster swung at Ryo, knocking her back into a light pole, which knocked the breath out of her.

Chizuru and Michiru watched Ryo fly back into the pole, unable to see what had hit her.

"Ryo! Are you ok?" Chizuru yelled, getting up.

"Stay back! Get away, run!" Ryo choked. She was panicking, something out of character for Ryo.

"No, we're not leaving you!" Chizuru said, taking a step forward. Suddenly, she felt as though a giant hand was squeezing her. She shrieked as her feet were lifted off the ground. What was going on?

Ryo watched helplessly as the thing lifted Chizuru in the air. She could swear it was grinning at her.

_No…Chizuru…I have to…save her…but what can I do? I don't even know what it is…_Ryo thought weakly. She noticed something on the ground. It was a bracelet with a cross charm on it_. Where did this come from?_ She wondered, picking it up. Chizuru screamed.

_I have to do something_. Ryo decided, standing up. The cross in her hand shimmered. Suddenly, there was a flash and a bow made of blue light was in Ryo's hand. She pulled it back, and an arrow of blue light appeared.

"Let Chizuru go!!!" Ryo screamed, and loosed the arrow.

There was another explosion as it went through the things head, and it dissolved, dropping Chizuru.

Whew. Ryo thought. _Where did this bow come from? What was that? I don't know… anything… _and she blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of chap 2! I decided that another Quincy aside from the Ishidas would be cool, thus Ryo's power! Chapter 3: Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro! Read and Review!


End file.
